


Sponge bath

by ashestoashesfan2012



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene has gotten a little hurt at work so to make him feel better Alex is giving him a sponge bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sponge bath

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. This is set in 2011 I would like to thank CharleyBeanieX for her help with the slangs words I needed. The only thing I own is the character Henry Lewis

Sponge bath   
Gene has gotten a little hurt at work so to make him feel better Alex is giving him a sponge bath. I do not own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. This is set in 2011 I would like to thank CharleyBeanieX for her help with the slangs words I needed. The only thing I own is the character Henry Lewis   
Gene sat on the bed in his and Alex’s room watching as she got things ready to give him a sponge bath. He gotten hurt at the station earlier when him, Sam, Ray and Chris brought in a blagger. That was caught running nude in the park that day.  
Begin flashback  
Chris and Ray open the doors leading into the CID in Fenchurch east station, as Gene and Sam led in a man named Henry Lewis who had been running nude in a park.   
“I told you coppers that I did nothing wrong” stated Henry as he fought against Ray and Chris.   
‘You were caught running nude in park that was full of people” said Sam.  
“Yes and lot of them were old women like me old mam and little children” said Gene. Henry had thought that if he had just gone back home and put some clothes on he that would not get caught. He clearly had no brains in his head thought Gene.  
Alex, Annie, Maya and Shaz had come out of the CID and seen the guy fight against Chris and Ray.   
“Is this the pervert who was running nude in the park” asked Alex.  
“Yes this scum bag who thought he looked like good nude and wanted everyone to see” Said Gene.  
When Alex spoke the guy turn and looked at her. “Hey sweetheart want to see my twelve inch cock” asked Henry as he looked her up and down. Everyone look when he said that, what happen next made no one shocked. As Gene jumped the man who dare hit on his bolly   
Both Gene and Henry rolled on the ground Gene using his fist and Henry his legs. Sam, Ray and Chris both men apart Henry was led down to a cell by Sam and Ray and Gene was taking into his office by Alex.   
End Flashback  
Alex looked over at Gene who bruises on his legs and stomach. Her eyes trailed up to meet his.   
“Am not as young as I used to be bolly am going to bruise a lot easier now” said Gene as he looked in her eyes.  
“I know that Gene” said Alex as she touch his face.   
“Now what do you say we get your sponge bath done” said Alex with a sexy smile.   
“Ok how do you want me” asked Gene.  
“You can stand up while I bathe you,” Alex said seductively.   
Alex went into the bathroom she came out a minute later with a bucket filled with warm water. She put the bucket on the floor next to the bed and grabbed the sponge and gel off the nightstand where she had put them earlier.  
Gene got off the bed to stand up and watched as Alex removed her clothes. Getting the sponge wet and soapy, Alex got behind Gene and ran the sponge across his shoulders and down his arms. She then washed his back and knelt down to wash his legs. 

“Alex, you missed a spot,” said Gene. 

“Did I? I guess I will have to go back and wash it.”   
With that, she soaped the sponge and slowly ran it over his bottom. After she washed his arse, she moved to stand in front of him. He watched as she knelt down once again and washed the front of legs and worked her way up to wash his hips and thighs. His eyes got big and locked with hers as he saw her take hold of his cock and wash it very gently.  
As she washed his cock, it got very hard. After she washed his cock she stood up again and washed his chest and his neck. When she was done, Alex threw the sponge back in the bucket and leaned over to kiss Gene. As the kiss grew more passionate, Gene picked Alex up and carried her over to bed, and laid her down on it. He climbed on top of her where he kissed her just as passionate he did before.   
After a few minutes, they felt their need for each other. They knew they had to have each other now. Alex and Gene got into a sixty-nine position, where Gene started nibbling on her clit while slipping his tongue inside her entrance. As he was doing that, Alex grabbed his hard cock and sucked him very deeply.  
They both kept pleasuring each other, trying to get the other one to cum first. Then Alex finally felt Gene’s dick twitch and release into her mouth. When she tried to get off him, Gene tightened his grip on her hips and pulled her back down on his face where he tortured her pussy.  
“Oh, Gene that’s it! Fuck my pussy with your tongue, you bad Gene Genie. Tell me you want more or I will take it away,” she said seductively. Her answer was a slap on the arse by Gene, letting her know yes, I want more bolly and you’re not taking anything away.  
Alex reached down and stimulated her clit. A few minutes later, she was Cumming into Gene’s mouth. Alex got off Gene and laid down next to him for a rest. Two hours later, Alex and Gene woke up and she got off the bed to get a glass of water because her throat was dry   
“What are you looking Gene” asked Alex as she saw him stare at her from the bed.   
“You look so sexy standing there drinking a glass of water” said Gene as his eyes ran over her body.  
“And you look sexy lying there in our bed staring at me Gene. Oh and would look at that Gene your little friend looks like he is ready to play again,” said Alex as she got back into bed.   
“He is always ready to play with you bolls”  
Well then, Gene, I guess he will have to come into the playhouse and play then” she said playfully.  
Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Suddenly, Gene broke the kiss. “Oh, Alex, I want you on all fours, now!”   
“But Gene what about your bruises” asked Alex as did as he ask.  
He did not answer her instead he got behind her and grabbed the bottle of warming gel that they used for extra lubrication off the nightstand. He applied some to her pussy and that made her hot and horny. Gene thrusted in slowly when he was fully sheathed in her tight, moist heat, he moaned. “Oh, Alex, you feel so good!”  
“So do you, Gene,” she assured him.   
After enjoying the feel of each other for a few minutes, he started to thrust slowly at first the faster and quicker.  
“Oh Gene faster!” moaned Alex.  
“Do you want it harder too?” he teased.  
“Oh, yes Gene please!” she moaned.   
“Fuck, bolly, you feel so good and I love it when you beg! Thrust with me so we can reach our orgasms together.”  
With that, Alex thrusted back while Gene thrusted forward. In no time, they could feel that each other was getting close. “Umm, Gene, I am going to cum! Please cum with me!”  
“Fuck, Alex! Yes, oh yes!” After climaxing, they both fell back on the bed.  
“You’re not sore are you Gene” asked Alex as she looked at him.   
“Never better bolls never better beside it is going to take more than just some nude blagger to hurt the Gene Genie” said Gene with a smile. After a few minutes Gene took Alex’s face in his hands and kissed her. As he kissed her he started to move his hands lower.  
“What are you doing, Gene?” she asked as his hands touch her already sensitive sex. “Gene, what are doing?” she moaned.   
“Well, if you must know Alex I ‘am going to give you a third orgasm. Since it has been three weeks since I have given you one,” he said with a smile.  
She looked into his eyes as she felt him slip one finger into her wet pussy. “Oh Gene that’s feels so fucking good” she moaned.  
“I am glad you like it because it is going to get better.” As he slipped in a second finger he used his middle and ring fingers from his other hand to play with her clit.  
“Oh, oh Gene, please.”  
“Please what, bolls?”  
“I want you to suck my breast and finger me slowly and gently, then work your way faster and hard.”  
“Are you sure you want that bolly?” he asked with sexy grin.  
Yes, Gene, do it” she moaned. And with that he took her left nipple into his mouth and moved his fingers and rubbed her clit slowly and gently. As he switched to right nipple he started to move his fingers and rub her clit faster and harder. As he continued, he felt her walls tighten around his fingers.  
“Oh, Gene, I am going to cum! Please make me cum hard.”  
“I see you want me to touch your g-spot don’t you, Alex?”  
“Yes, Gene, touch it now.”  
“If that is what you want, then I’m going to make you cum hard.” He said, as he moved his fingers in new angle where he touched her g spot hard. A few minutes later Alex came onto Gene’s fingers and other hand. He removed his fingers and hand and licked them clean.  
“Oh, Gene, that was wonderful!” She moaned a little as they were remaking the bed and then getting ready for bed.  
“I know, Alex. I love giving you pleasure and I love you” said Gene as they got into bed.  
“I love you too Gene.”   
The End


End file.
